What Good Couples Do
by Tygrressatheart
Summary: Harry's friends interfere in his relationship with Draco by telling him what good couples do. *Warning--Slash*


**Disclaimer**: This fiction is based on characters, environments, and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishers. No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_**What Good Couples Do**_

By: Tygrressatheart

Beta — Azu Luna

*~*~*~*~*~*

**Part I — What do good couples do?**

***~*~*~*~*~***

Harry Potter frowned as he closed the letter he was reading. "Draco," he asked, "what do good couples do?"

His boyfriend of almost seven years glanced up hesitantly from his novel, also frowning. "What makes you think I know? Is there a set criterion that must be met in order for a couple to be good?"

Harry pondered that for a moment, then thought about his history of relationships…

After the defeat of Voldemort eleven years prior, Harry had settled into a tenuous relationship with Ginny Weasley as he'd promised. It had lasted a year and a half before Harry had snapped under the pressure. Ginny had wanted to get married, but Harry had not been sure if he was ready for that sort of commitment. Ginny's dogged persistence, however, had forced Harry into an ultimatum. Either they got engaged immediately, or the relationship was over. Given his current living situation, it was obvious what his choice had been.

The almost two years directly following Harry and Ginny's split had been spent in a flurry of dating disasters. By the end of it, Harry had dated nearly every woman he had ever known, as well as some of the men. Each and every one of them had only wanted the Boy Who Lived — another notch on the proverbial bedpost. The fawning and idol worship nearly drove Harry insane. He despised the cloying closeness of a body draped possessively over his at all times.

It had been at another ministry ball that Harry had finally been given a way out . . .

_His latest date clung to him like cellophane wrapping, her skimpy dress drawing even more eyes than the scar on his forehead. Every head turned as he and the blonde walked by. She was breathtaking—willowy, elegant, intelligent, and everything else a man could ask for in a woman. Harry wasn't the least bit interested. He stifled a yawn as he tried to remember her name. Heather… Hazel… Helga… It was something with an H…_

"_Hyacinth," A rich, musical sort of voice called in amusement._

_Yes, Harry thought, Hyacinth. How did this man know who she was? Harry had gone to France to find her._

"_Draco," Hyacinth sighed pleasantly._

_Draco? Draco Malfoy? Harry's mind tried weakly to match this stunning man before him with the scrawny, pointy-faced git he'd known in school. This man was devastatingly gorgeous. His blonde hair was cut in long layers on top and short in the back. The front had a sort of disconnected, shattered look to it, the effect of which made Draco look like a sex god who'd just rolled out of bed. His chin was just as pointed and his nose just as straight as they had always been, but his jaw was strong, his lips were full, and his eyes, set under delicately arched eyebrows, had lost their steely glint. He wore a stylish, black, two button tuxedo with a single breasted peak which had obviously been tailored to fit him perfectly. He was perfect down to the shiny leather shoes on his feet. No, this Draco was definitely not the boy he'd known. This Draco was all man._

_Harry had been so absorbed in his assessment that he'd failed to notice Hyacinth practically throw herself into Draco's strong arms until she was nestled affectionately against his shoulder. Draco grinned at her, running a hand over her long hair before cupping her chin._

"_You are exponentially more beautiful every time I lay eyes on you," Draco murmured softly._

_Harry burned with jealousy. Neither of the blonde bombshells had gazed that lovingly at him. Not willing to appear overtly hostile, he shifted his weight to one foot, casually placing his hands in his pockets._

"_Fancy meeting you here, Malfoy," Harry pulled one hand out of its pocket, putting it forward in a friendly gesture._

_Draco looked at Harry as though seeing him for the first time. "Potter," he greeted cautiously. He took Harry's hand in his, not shaking it so much as holding it firmly. "It seems oddly appropriate that you would be my cousin's escort this evening."_

"_Your cousin?" Harry paused a moment, before realizing that Lucius Malfoy must have had siblings. "I was unaware that your family was French."_

"_Oui, Monsieur Potter, I am certain there are many things you do not know about me." Draco smiled slyly. He squeezed Harry's hand gently before allowing it to slide smoothly out of his grasp._

_Harry felt as though he had died and gone to heaven. Draco's hand was soft and warm, and, when he let Harry's hand go, it had felt almost like a caress. Harry was startled out of his reverie by the sound of Draco's voice._

"_I'm afraid I must take my leave, but I do hope that you will join me for dinner this coming Friday, Harry… At the manor, shall we say around seven? I dearly wish to catch up." Draco's eyes seemed to laugh as they took in Harry's apparent shock. He nodded as Harry stuttered out an acceptance. "Then I shall see you then. . ."_

From that very first date, Harry's heart had belonged solely to the Malfoy heir. They had dated for two years before deciding to move into a large house together. Everything had gone off without a hitch. Now, five years later, they were still, for all intents and purposes, perfectly happy. Well, they were… until Harry received a letter from one Hermione Weasley née Granger.

*~*~*~*~*~*

**Part II—Good couples have alone time.**

*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry shook his head in confusion. "I just got a letter from Hermione."

"And that is what prompted your question, I suppose," Draco acknowledged.

"Yes." Harry ran a hand through his tousled black locks, and sighed. "She is in charge of the ten year reunion for Hogwarts class of 1997."

Draco scowled. "We received the invitations months ago. I thought we had decided not to attend. Why is she sending you something now? The reunion is tomorrow. Did you return the cards saying we were not attending like I asked you to?"

"Draco, you're babbling again." Harry smiled calmly. He could tell Draco was getting worked up, probably wondering how he was going to get everything arranged to attend under such short notice. "I sent the cards. You can relax. Under no circumstances am I going to that reunion. Our decision not to go was not entirely based on your actions during sixth year, if you remember. I dated ninety percent of our graduating class. I'd be out of my mind to subject myself to that torture."

Draco closed his book, setting it on the coffee table. He gestured for Harry to join him on the love seat, and, when he was there, wrapped him tightly in his arms. "What is this all about then?"

"Hermione wrote something that made me think," Harry blurted.

"Yes." Draco smirked into Harry's hair. "And we both know how difficult that is for you."

Harry elbowed Draco sharply in the ribs. "Shut up, you. I'm trying to explain. She said I haven't visited with my old friends in a long time, and speculated that you're the reason behind that. She said good couples have time alone."

"Hence your question." Draco frowned again. "I suppose I _am_ monopolizing your time. Though, I do not hear you complaining about it. Let me guess. She wants you to go out with them next week."

"Tonight actually," Harry muttered. "The old gang apparently is staying at the Leaky Cauldron. They plan to catch the Hogwarts Express together tomorrow."

"How quaint." Draco rolled his eyes. "Are you asking my permission?"

"Hermione says I shouldn't have to have permission."

"Stupendous." Draco pulled his arms out from around Harry. He stood angrily, turning toward the kitchen. "Go, then. Do not let me stop you. I am certain Kreacher and I can find something to eat."

Harry stood, wandering after his boyfriend. "Draco, if you are not okay with me going to meet my friends, please say so."

Draco sighed, and leaned against the counter. "Go, and have a good time. You certainly deserve it, and, as much as I hate to say it, Granger is right. You have not gone out as a group in a long time."

Harry threw his arms around Draco, kissing him swiftly on the lips. "You're the best."

"I know." Draco disentangled himself from Harry's arms, and then watched as the man Disapparated on the spot.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Good to see ya, Mate!" Ron chucked an arm over Harry's shoulders, guiding him to the tables where all their friends waited. "I think you know everyone."

Harry nodded. Seated around the tables were Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, the Patil twins, Neville, Luna, Luna's husband Rolf Scamander, George, Lee Jordan and, surprisingly, Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was tucked comfortably under Lee's arm. George and Lee were grinning at him.

"Didn't think Malfoy'd let you off that leash of yours, Harry," Lee practically yelled.

Harry could tell that George had already had a few too many, so he didn't bother giving a rebuttal. "Good to see you too, Lee," he muttered. "Pansy." He nodded to the girl.

Pansy blinked slowly, as though pondering something, before smirking. "I completely understand, Harry darling. When we were together, Draco never let me out of the house either."

Harry narrowed his eyes. He had never heard anything about Pansy and Draco dating apart from a short while in school, and said so.

"Well, Draco always has been a bit secretive, hasn't he?" Pansy shrugged casually, letting Lee's arm fall from her shoulders.

"That's not the only thing wrong with that bloody ferret though, is it?" Ron raised a glass to shouts of agreement.

"Drink up, doll," Pansy whispered conspiratorially. "We just opened Pandora's box."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry groaned. He was stiff, his head was pounding, and his mouth tasted vaguely of troll.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Pansy Parkinson stood over Harry, dangling a vial of what appeared to be a hangover cure above his head.

"Thanks," Harry grumbled, reaching to take the flask from her hand. He uncorked it, and took a swig. He coughed, and spluttered. That stuff was vile.

Pansy laughed, her blue eyes sparkling. "Oh my, whatever will Draco say? He lets you out for one night, and you get so sloshed you can't come home. I dare say this won't help you, either." She pulled the early edition of The Prophet from behind her back.

There, on the front page, for the entire Wizarding world to see was a black and white photo of Harry gripping the hips of one Parvati Patil, her sister Padma pressed sinfully against his back, as they grinded to some silent beat. Above it was the bold headline "Boy-Who-Lived Paints Town Red."

"Bloody hell, Draco's going to murder me." Harry pushed the paper out of his way, apparating into his and Draco's kitchen.

"Draco," he shouted. "Are you home?"

As if on cue, Draco sauntered into the kitchen, smirking. "Look what the kneazle's dragged in. I see you had fun last night." Dumping his copy of the paper into the rubbish bin, he shot a knowing look in Harry's direction.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I got sloshed. I think Seamus insisted we go dancing. I don't know what happened. I mean nothing happened. It was a bit of innocent fun, and it won't happen again." Harry held his hands up in apologetic surrender. His worried smile faltered a bit when he saw Draco grin.

"You are babbling, Harry." Draco wrapped his arms gently around Harry, and squeezed. "I know you are mine. You have had those boring old twins before, at the same time I might add. I knew you would come home."

"Merlin, I didn't even know they'd be there, Draco. I swear it. I think Lavender invited them. You know she's dating Seamus now." Harry buried his face in Draco's neck, breathing deeply of the strong, masculine scent there.

"Relax, Harry." Draco chuckled, holding Harry closer. "Let he who is without sin cast the first stone."

Harry pulled back, his brow furrowed. "You're really not angry with me?

"Not even a little bit." Draco smiled, and decided to kiss Harry's worries away. Their lips met in a warm, sweet struggle for dominance. Draco won as he gently bit Harry's lower lip, resulting in a gasp that allowed his tongue access to his lover's mouth. Crushing his mouth to Harry's, the kiss turned heated. Tangling his fingers in the rumpled shirt as he pulled the man closer, Draco broke the kiss to whisper fiercely "show me to whom you belong." Harry whimpered, and endeavored to do just that.

*~*~*~*~*~*

**Part III—Good couples aren't afraid to show affection**

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you ashamed of me?" Harry pouted as he looked up from the owl post.

Draco, in the middle of playing the piano, stopped abruptly. "What?" Harry shrugged, toying with the edge of a letter in his lap. "That had to have come from somewhere, Harry. Why would you think I am ashamed of you?" He rose from the piano bench, and knelt at Harry's feet.

Harry sighed, and handed the letter to Draco. Lavender had apparently mentioned to Seamus that there had never been a photo of Harry and Draco together in public. She had conjectured that the reason was shame on Draco's part. After all, Draco was a rich pure-blooded Malfoy, whereas Harry was a half-blood and quite obviously a man.

"Good couples aren't afraid to show affection," Draco read aloud. "Are they serious?"

Harry snatched the letter back. "Of course they're serious, Draco. I doubt Seamus would have written this letter if he didn't have doubts about us."

Draco rolled his eyes. "They _all_ have doubts about us. They always have, and they always will. Have you honestly not noticed that none of them made any type of effort to be friends with me?"

"Now, Draco, you know that's not…"

"True?" Draco scowled savagely. "Of course it is. Over the past seven years, not once have they invited me along. The only reason I end up going is because you assume it is okay. Once we are there, they proceed to belittle our relationship and systematically attempt to sabotage the life we built together."

"I'm sure they don't mean anything by it, Draco. They are doing what they think is best for me. What matters is that I know that _you_ are what's best for me." Harry looked pleadingly into Draco's eyes.

"You're right, Harry." Draco sighed, and stood, bringing Harry with him. "I propose that we go to dinner together tonight, and I will be as nauseatingly affectionate as possible. Will that assure you that I am pleased and proud to be in a relationship with you?"

"I will be delightfully assured. Thank you very much, Draco." Harry hugged Draco tightly. "You're the best."

"I know."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco caressed Harry's knuckles with his thumb, gazing contently at him across the table. "This is nice," he murmured. "There are fewer reporters than I thought."

"Draco there are _hundreds_ of them." Harry was visibly uncomfortable — not unlike a deer caught in the headlights. There definitely looked like a good chance he'd dart off at any second.

"I know," Draco returned softly. "I expected there to be thousands." He reached over, and pulled Harry's chair around the round table so they were side by side. "That is significantly better. If I am going to show affection, I am going to do it the right way." He gestured for the waiter to move Harry's dinner placement closer. Placing his right arm around Harry's shoulder, he leaned in to place a loving kiss on those perfect lips.

When he found Harry's response lacking, Draco used his left hand to turn Harry's face away from the reporters. "Focus on me," he whispered, licking his lips. Harry's followed the movement with his eyes, and was soon lost in the moment.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What the bloody hell do they think they are doing?" Harry slammed the Daily Prophet down onto the dining room table where he and Draco were having breakfast. "I have a right to my privacy!"

"Of course you do, but you _are_ the savior of the Wizarding world." Draco chewed a piece of toast calmly, as Harry gawked at him.

"How can you be so blasé about all of this?" Harry picked the paper up, gesturing wildly with it.

"Harry, you are so naïve," he said softly. "I am able to be this composed because I had the benefit of foresight."

"You knew things would be like this," the brunette accused. "Before we even went to dinner, you knew that everyone would react like this. You set me up!"

"All of this hostility is completely unnecessary." Draco smiled serenely. "Yes, I knew this was ultimately the consequence our public display of affection would engender. It was the only way, however, to convince you that I am not embarrassed to be seen with you."

Harry sighed, defeated. "As always, you're right."

"Of course I am, Harry. Your affirmation was superfluous." Draco smiled kindly at Harry, reaching across the table to take his hand. "Forget about all of that nonsense, and focus on me."

"Oh I'll focus alright…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

**Part IV—Good couples know for sure**

*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're not stepping out on me, are you?" Harry crumpled a sheet of parchment in his fist. Scowling, he tossed it into the fireplace where it was soon consumed by the flames.

"This again?" Draco lifted Harry's feet from his lap, where he'd been massaging them, and dropped them gracelessly to the floor. "Who sent you that letter?"

"That doesn't matter," Harry growled. "Are you, or are you not?"

"Most decidedly _not_," Draco spat. "I am not sure how you could ask me such a boorish question."

Harry crossed his arms. "Ginny sent me the letter. She has been reading all of the articles about us that have come out since we went to dinner last week. Apparently most of them speculate that we have an open relationship."

"I'm sure your stint with the Patil twins did not help that any." Draco crossed his arms. "Continue."

Harry glared at his petulant boyfriend. "I thought that did not bother you."

"It doesn't. Continue."

"Alright, so there was one article in particular that she thought she should share. It was about the amount of sexual experience people have before entering a relationship. It said an experienced person would be more likely to cheat because he or she knows what else is out there, and longs to take pleasure in what the world offers. It must have said something about open relationships preventing cheating as well. Ginny implied that, since we do not have an open relationship, you were cheating." Harry clenched his teeth as he said it, almost as though it caused him pain to speak the words.

"Why does it mean _I_ am the cheater? By that standard, _you_ are more likely to 'step out' than me." Draco seemed genuinely appalled by Ginny's egregious error, but Harry was not assured.

"What?" Harry squawked. "Didn't people refer to you as sex on legs when we were in school?"

Draco laughed suddenly. "Just because someone says you are promiscuous does not mean that you are. You, on the other hand, openly admit to having relations with practically everyone you know."

Harry chuckled softly. "I fear we are both mistaken. I said I had dated them, not had sex with them."

"So, how many people did you actually have sex with before me?" Draco carefully examined his fingernails in an effort to seem casual.

"Before you," Harry began cautiously, "I'd had sex with one woman and one man — Ginny and Terry."

"You had sex with Boot too? He certainly made his way around town." Draco laughed harshly. "That puts you one up on me. See? The Weaselette was still wrong."

"Ginny actually mentioned Terry in her letter. She said he and Luna both have open relationships even though they are married." Harry frowned again. "So you are absolutely certain you do not wish to have sex with anyone other than me."

"If you must have that reassurance, then I suppose I will tell you." Draco paused dramatically. "I am one hundred percent, without a doubt, positive that there is no one else that I would rather have sex with. And, to further comfort you, no, I am not cheating. I would never do something so plebeian."

Harry grinned at his boyfriend, and gave him the same assurances. "I just wanted to know because Ginny said good couples know for sure."

"Enough with the good couple crap. What world do your Gryffindork friends live in where there are good and bad couples?" Draco shook his head in disgust. "Self-righteous prats," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, Draco."

"There's no need to apologize for them. It's their nature after all." Draco smiled again at Harry. "Now, I do believe I was in the middle of a massage when I was so rudely interrupted."

Harry placed his feet in Draco's lap once more. "You're the best, Draco."

"I know."

*~*~*~*~*~*

**Part V—Good couples fight occasionally**

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Draco…"

"Harry, I'm going to stop letting you open the post if this is another one of those 'good couple' things." Draco was tired of defending their relationship. He did not think Harry should listen to his hair-brained friends, but still he persisted. Draco swore silently to himself. All these letters had him on edge. One more comment would likely send him toppling.

"…"

"Well," Draco prompted.

"Never mind."

"Tell me."

"No, you're not going to like it."

"Tell me."

"Are you sure?"

"Tell me." Draco threw the letter he was writing to his mother onto the coffee table, and prepared himself to listen.

"Alright, but I warned you." Harry put Ron's letter on the table next to Draco's. "Ron wrote a few days ago to see how everything was going between us. He has also been reading the papers, and I told him about Ginny's letter. I guess he thinks it's weird, because he wrote back saying that our lack of fighting is unhealthy." Harry glowered sullenly.

"Aha, so good couples fight, according to the Weasel." Draco sneered as he said the name.

"Occasionally," Harry muttered. "He said good couples fight occasionally."

Draco clenched his teeth, his heart pounding in his chest. He tried to calm down. He really did, but the fact that it was the Weasel giving his Harry relationship advice was the last straw. "And here I was under the assumption that fighting was detrimental to relationships. Damn your interfering friends! I suppose you believe all this rot," Draco spat vehemently. "You are always choosing that little rodent over me."

"Don't talk about Ron that way," Harry muttered. "I'm sick of you being down on my friends. I'm not choosing anyone over you. I don't know what you're referring to."

"From the beginning, Harry, you chose him. I offered you friendship and guidance. You refused my hand, and for what? A _Weasel _— vermin not worth a House Elf's ear wax." The filth spewed from Draco's lips, but he couldn't stop it. It was inexorable. "Even now, when we have an established relationship of seven years, you do not have the faith in us to tell all of your friends to shove off. Their opinions have always meant more to you!"

"You are just like your father—an arrogant, foolish, egotistical bigot!" Harry's chest heaved in anger. He could feel it coursing through his veins. This was the Draco he knew from school. This was a little boy who had realized that he didn't own the world. The association fueling his temper, Harry let the words escape from him. He knew it was a childish thing to say, and completely unrelated to their present argument, but he didn't care.

"I am _nothing_ like my father," Draco yelled. His beautiful face contorting with rage. "You and he would get along famously, though! He was an intractable idiot who was so blinded by his self-importance and mechanical faith in things he did not understand, that he was not able to see how blessed he was until he had destroyed everything my mother had worked so hard to achieve! You cannot even fathom what you are doing to us! Stop tearing our relationship apart from the inside, Harry! Just stop!"

Harry was seething. "How _dare _you compare me to that mad man?"

"How dare _you_ belittle everything I have fought for, everything that I have accomplished, everything that I _am_ by comparing _me_ to him? I have done everything within my power to _not_ be him!" Draco's voice cracked, and he fell to his knees, gasping for air. "How dare you," he sobbed.

"Draco, I'm sorry." Harry knelt in front of his lover, his friend. His anger cooled as quickly as it had been ignited. It all melted away, the fight seeming so insignificant and foolish. "I didn't realize…"

"No, you never realized." Draco covered his face. "They never let you. They fed you these lies and doubts, slowly but surely driving a wedge between us."

"Draco, there is no wedge between us. I'm not going to let anything happen to us." Wrapping his arms around his shaking boyfriend, Harry silently vowed never to fight again.

"Something has already happened, Harry. Look at us. In the seven years we have been together, have we ever done something like this?" Draco sat on the floor, pulling Harry into his lap.

"You're right, Draco." Harry cupped Draco's face in his hands, kissing his nose. "I'll send a letter to them all. I'll make them leave us alone." He feathered kisses over Draco's forehead, cheeks, and jaw before capturing the blonde's lips ardently.

Draco, surprised by the sudden change in Harry, fell to the floor, followed by the brunette. The pair laughed awkwardly, reaching out to each other. Harry returned to plundering Draco's mouth, as the blonde fumbled to unbutton Harry's shirt.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry lay exhausted but sated on the floor next to his utterly debauched lover. He turned his head to look into the hazy gray eyes, and smiled. "Ron got one thing right."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Oh, and that would be?"

"Make up sex is fantastic." Harry grinned.

Draco punched his arm half-heartedly, but smiled. "Harry, I do not want you to chuck your friends for me. They are entitled to their opinions. Just tell them not to interfere."

Harry chuckled. "Thank you. You're the best."

"I know."

*~*~*~*~*~*

**Part VI — Good couples say "I love you"**

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What seems to be the problem, Harry," Draco asked over their game of exploding snap. "You seem distracted."

Harry shook his head, as though to clear it. "It's nothing. I'm not letting them interfere in our relationship again."

Draco grimaced, setting his cards on the table. "I suppose it was something else about what good couples do. I am really starting to despise your friends."

Harry laughed heartily. "Actually, it was _your_ friend this time." He laughed again as Draco furrowed his brow in confusion. "Pansy Parkinson is dating Lee Jordan."

Draco dry heaved, pretending to gag in disgust. Then, he rolled his eyes, giving in to his curiosity. "What did she say?"

"She said good couples say 'I love you.' She bet Lee and George that you had never even brought up the term in all seven years. George just wrote to find out if they won or not." Harry kept his eyes trained to Draco's face, waiting for a reaction.

Draco's lip curled in revulsion. "She knows what I think about that particular sentiment. Regardless of how I feel, I would never succumb to that sort of tripe."

"So you don't love me, then?" Harry gasped in horror. "I thought…"

"Calm down, and stop jumping to conclusions." Draco grabbed Harry's hands, leading him to the love seat. "Tell me something, Harry. Do you love me?"

"Of course, I do," Harry spluttered. "Have you ever doubted that?"

"No. I asked simply to prove a point." Draco smirked confidently. "Now, tell me something else. When was the last time you told me that you loved me?"

"I… uh," Harry stammered. "I don't remember."

"You haven't." Draco assured him casually. "Neither of us has said anything that pedestrian to explain what we feel for each other. Just because we do not say I love you does not mean the sentiment is not there."

Harry looked astounded. His heart in his throat, he choked on his own words. "You love me?"

Draco squeezed Harry's hands, looking deep into his bright green eyes. "With every fiber of my being… If I did not, we would not even be here right now. Once and for all, let me put your 'good couple' fears to rest." He took a deep breath. "You do not go out on the town with your friends without me because they let you get drunk and make a fool of yourself in front of reporters. We do not have public displays of affection because the media hounds do not respect our privacy. We do not need to sleep around to find out if we are right for each other because we already know. We do not fight because we talk things out and come to a consensus we can both live with before it ever comes to that. Finally, and most importantly, we do not say we love each other because we do not need the hollow reassurance that affords."

Harry's eyes suddenly took on a Dumbledore-like twinkle. "Tell me, Draco. What do good couples do?"

Draco licked his lips, and chuckled under his breath. "Good couples last." He leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly to Harry's. After a few minutes, he pulled away, leaving Harry breathless. "If you need any more assurance, we can go down to the ministry and get married."

"Are you serious?" Harry gasped, hope filling his heart.

"I do not joke about things that are this momentous." Draco kissed the palms of each of Harry's hands. "I promise I'll make an honest man out of you."

"Alright, but I'm going to need a better proposal than that," Harry joked.

"And you shall have one." Draco pulled Harry to him, kissing him soundly.

It was Harry who broke the kiss this time. "Draco, you're the best."

"I know, love. I know."

*~*~*~*~*~*

**The End**

*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
